Jasper
by bemj11
Summary: “Why don’t you like Jasper?” I looked up at Rosalie, completely nonplussed by the question. “I like Jasper just fine.” I said. Everyone thinks Jasper and Bella hate each other,and Bella decides something must be done about it. Chapter two up, last chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you like Jasper?"

I looked up at Rosalie, completely nonplussed by the question.

"I like Jasper just fine." I said.

"He thinks you hate him." Rosalie replied. I stared at her. Where was this coming from? Since when did she care, anyway?

"I don't hate him." I informed her.

"You avoid him." She pointed out.

"He avoids me." I replied.

"He doesn't _avoid_ anyone." Rosalie argued.

"Neither do I." I retorted.

"You did it today." She insisted.

"When?" I challenged.

"When you walked into the living room, then turned and walked back out when you saw him sitting there."

"He stiffened when I entered the room." I countered.

"He stiffens anytime he gets near a human." She insisted.

"Why would I hate him?" I demanded.

"He tried to kill you." She replied.

"He couldn't help it." I answered her. "Besides, he didn't succeed.

"Do you ever talk to him?" She challenged. "Do you ever go near him?"

She had me there. "No, but that doesn't mean I hate him. He doesn't exactly like to hang out with any of _you_." I pointed out. Why all this fuss? She didn't even _like_ me. Why was she doing this?

She rolled her eyes. "He wrestles with Emmett. Watches football with him too. He steals Carlisle's books. He watches Esme paint. He 'hangs out' all the time."

"He doesn't hang out with you." I snapped, and she scowled at me.

"Whatever. He still thinks you hate him, and nobody else can convince him otherwise." She huffed, and stormed out of the room.

"Actually, he does." Edward said, coming in through the other door.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"They do hang out." Edward said. "They just don't like to admit it."

"Why?" I asked. "Why wouldn't they want people to know?"

Edward smirked. "Because their version of 'hanging out' involves spending several hours at a time bickering over who is actually the older sibling."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "It's just a cover, isn't it?"

Edward shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He said. "But it used to." He regarded me curiously. "What brought that up, anyway? I only heard that last bit."

I shrugged. "Does Jasper think I hate him?" I asked. Edward blinked.

"Did Rosalie tell you that?" He asked. I didn't answer, and Edward sighed. "I don't know. I haven't heard anything like that from him, but they all have their ways of keeping me out."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. "How?"

Edward sighed. "Rosalie thinks mostly about herself, which is why I tend to ignore her. Carlisle reviews medical cases, Esme thinks about her paintings. Alice recites songs in her head, and Emmett- Emmett thinks about Rosalie." He paused, and I blushed as I realized what he meant. He cleared his throat. "Jasper's different. He usually just avoids me if he's got something on his mind he doesn't want me to hear, and it isn't always because of something recent."

"Recent?" I asked.

"He may be fine tonight, then tomorrow he's bothered by something that happened fifty years ago." Edward clarified. "Or even farther back." He regarded me for a moment. "Do you think he hates you?" He asked.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You just seem to be uncomfortable being around him." He said.

I shrugged. The truth was, I had gotten the idea that he didn't exactly like me. "Maybe I've just been waiting for the right moment." I said. Of course, now _would_ be a good time. Few people in the house. Just Jasper, Emmett, Edward and me, since Rosalie had stormed out.

Edward smirked. "He's upstairs." He said. "Reading." He turned to leave me.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I threw at his back.

"I can't," He replied. "I don't need to this time."

I guess it _had_ been rather obvious. I slowly left the kitchen and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I looked up, contemplating a hundred things I would rather be doing than this. I took a calming breath and began walking up the stairs.

I nearly tripped on the last step. Mercifully no one came to my rescue. I found the door to Jasper's room and knocked, softly and hesitantly.

It must not have been latched, because the door swung open. I was relieved; he wasn't there, or so I thought at first.

His room probably looked the least lived in. It was bare except for a bed, a desk, curtains on the windows, a guitar case in one corner, and a lamp in the opposite.

I saw him then, sitting cross legged on the floor. He was beside the lamp, leaning against the wall. A book was in his hands, and he held it towards the light as if he actually needed it to read. He was still on the same page when I cleared my throat, wondering if he had noticed me or was merely pretending he hadn't.

When he didn't look up, I spoke. "Um, can we talk?" I asked nervously, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. He still didn't answer, and I started talking. "I don't mean to bother you or anything, it's just that Rosalie seems to have this crazy idea that I don't like you, and said you seem to think that I hate you or something ridiculous like that, and Edward kind of agrees with her."

He continued to stare at the book. Perhaps he was afraid that I _did_ hate him. I took a deep breath and kept going. "Well, I thought maybe we could talk things out, because I certainly don't hate you, but sometimes I get the feeling you don't care for me, and since we're going to be family someday, and I don't really know you…" I trailed off as he continued to ignore me. "Um, hello?" I asked, irritated. "I was talking to you?"

There was still no reply. I might as well not have been there. Exactly who didn't like who? "I don't know what you're problem is, I'm just trying to iron out a misunderstanding, but if you want to ignore me, then fine. I'll leave. Forget I even came up here and said anything." I was angry now, and could feel the tears threatening to spill forth.

I turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me in my fury. I flounced all the way downstairs, blinking furiously in a vain attempt to keep from crying. I tripped on the last stair and fell, straight into Emmett.

"Hi, Bella." He said, then realized my predicament and caught me before I hit the ground. He chuckled as he set me upright. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my face.

I sniffed as I shook my head. "Nothing." I snapped at him, though it wasn't his fault. Stupid Jasper.

Emmett frowned and crossed his arms. "Did Edward do something?" He asked. I guess it was the only reason he could think of for me not to tell him.

I shook my head. "No." I sniffed, tears threatening to overflow.

Emmett looked thoughtful. It was an odd sight. Not that he's stupid, it's just that he doesn't seem to put a whole lot of thought into much of anything. He didn't seem to feel a need to.

He scowled then. "What'd Jasper do?" He asked, alarm crossing his features. I guess he had realized that Jasper was the only one upstairs.

I shook my head again, but the words came out anyway. "I was just trying to talk to him, make sure he knew I didn't hate him or anything, and he just ignored me."

"That doesn't sound like Jasper." Emmett said, confused. "He's usually more polite than that. Unless-" He paused for a second, listening for something, I guessed. Then he looked at me, and let out a guffaw. "Come on." He said, leading me back upstairs. "Silly Bella." He shook his head in amusement.

I followed him dismally up the stairs and back to Jasper's room, where Emmett knocked on the door. He turned to look at me.

There was no answer. Emmett waited for about fifteen seconds before knocking again, louder. When there was still no reply, Emmett swung the door open. I winced as it hit the wall, but Jasper didn't even look up.

Emmett walked over and stood in front of him. "Hey." He said. Jasper ignored him, too. Then Emmett turned back to face me. "He gets like this when he's reading." He said matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" I asked.

Emmett smirked. "Oblivious. Watch." He left me there as he darted across the hall and into the bathroom. I heard water running, and a second later he was back.

He carried a glass of water, the one that had been placed there mainly for my benefit when visiting. He walked with it in hand over to where Jasper was sitting, and with caution and grace, set it to balance on Jasper's head.

I gasped. "Won't that bother him? What if it spills?" I asked as Jasper moved to turn another page, and the glass tipped. I gasped, but he never even seemed to notice as water ran down his shirt and into his lap.

I stared at Emmett in horror and confusion. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "It'll only bother him if it gets the book wet." He replied.

I didn't get it. "I don't get it." I said.

Emmett smirked. "He's reading." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Okay?" I still didn't get it.

"He doesn't notice anything else when he's reading." Emmett clarified. "It's weird. He'll notice two things; one is his name."

"And the other?" I asked.

He snorted. "Alice, of course." He replied.

"Of course." I said. "So he has no idea we're even here?"

"Nope." Emmett confirmed cheerfully. He backed out the door. "Have a nice talk."

I was left alone with Jasper.

I turned hesitantly to him, reluctant to interrupt, and feeling silly for being so angry with him before.

"Jasper?" I asked, timidly. He looked up instantly, then frowned at the empty cup on his lap.

He didn't say anything about it, though. "May I help you?" He asked. He could be as polite and proper as Carlisle at times.

I hesitated, swallowing nervously as I tried to figure out what to say. He must have sensed my unease, because he frowned again and closed the book, setting it on the floor beside him. He stood, moving the empty cup from his lap and setting it upright beside the book, and I realized he was giving me his undivided attention.

I took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning, wherever that was. "Rosalie asked me a question this morning." I said, and realized I was stalling.

"I see." He said politely, though he didn't, really.

"She asked why I don't like you."

"Ah." He said, his eyes drifting to the floor for a second before they returned to my face. He was waiting for me to continue, but I could see in his eyes he was dreading what he might hear.

"I told her I _do_ like you." I said, but the words sounded hollow and empty. "I don't hate you." That was true at least. "She says I avoid you."

He didn't say anything. He merely stood there in silence, watching me, waiting.

"I guess I do, to be honest." He stiffened. "I guess I've never felt particularly comfortable around you." I paused, trying to figure out how to have this one-sided conversation. "But I always thought it was because you weren't comfortable around me."

"I'm not." He admitted, and I blinked, trying not to get upset. He had a right not to like me, didn't he? His eyes widened, and he continued hastily. "It's not you, Bella." He said quickly.

I frowned. "Then what is it?"

He blinked, and sighed. "Remember your birthday party?" He asked. I nodded; I still hated thinking about it. It had been the night that had triggered Edward's decision to leave. I swallowed, trying not to think about it.

I focused again on him; he had closed his eyes and looked completely miserable. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I know it doesn't change anything. I should have been stronger. Edward would never have left-"

"Stop it, Jasper." I said firmly. "I never blamed you." I meant it; I never had. I hoped he could see that, could understand it.

He shrugged. "I _should_ have been stronger." He said, but seemed more at ease. Or, at least, at ease for him when I was around. "The problem then is the same problem now. If I seem uncomfortable around you, Bella, it's for the same reason I'm uncomfortable around every other human." I waited for him to continue.

He did, after a few seconds. "The problem is that you _are _human. That you smell like prey. The problem is that I'm not as good at resisting that smell as the others. They've gotten used to you, Bella, and they care about you, and that helps them as well."

_He _hadn't gotten used to having me around. _He _didn't care. He really didn't like me, did he? I tried to control my emotions, but it wasn't working very well.

Jasper rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to his face. Literally. Then he sighed. "Golly, Bella, are you thick-headed. I told you it was nothing personal. I'm glad Edward finally found someone he loved, and as far as people go, you're wonderful. The problem is me, Bella. I get tense when you enter the room because I don't know if I can keep my control around you. Especially since that night. If I've given you reason to think the fault lies with you, I truly am sorry."

I simply stood there, blinking, trying to absorb this new information. "Okay." I said. "So you don't hate me." He nodded. I continued hesitantly. "But you think I hate you?" I asked. Again his eyes darted away from mine for a split second. "Well, that's just ridiculous."

"I tried to kill you." Those had been Rosalie's words. She had been echoing his, I realized. How long had that been bothering him?

I repeated my argument with Rosalie. "You couldn't help it. Besides, you didn't succeed."

He sighed. "I wanted to. I would have, if-" I cut him off.

"You wouldn't have had to worry about it, _if_ I weren't so clumsy. But then again, _if_ I had wings and pink feathers, I'd be a flamingo. _If_'s are pointless. And a waste of time." He didn't look convinced. I groaned. "You didn't want to kill me." I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows. I sighed in exasperation. "You know what I mean. The vampire in you may have been longing for my blood, but you, _Jasper, _would not have been happy if you had succeeded. You're already unhappy you tried."

"It wasn't enough to _stop _me from trying." He argued.

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't trying to suck my blood now." I pointed out with a scowl. "And it's just the two of us. There's no one in the house but Emmett and he wouldn't have time to get up here and stop you."

He sighed. "I want to, Bella. That's the problem."

I stared at him angrily. This was ridiculous. "Then why don't you?" I challenged him. "Why not? You're fast enough, strong enough. You could do it quickly and easily. You could chalk it up as an accident. I tripped, cut myself, and you couldn't help it. Probably they'd believe you. So why don't you?" I took a step nearer, and he tensed. "Come on, then, Jasper." I challenged him. "If all you are is a blood-sucking murderer after all, then do it. Bite me." I snapped, moving so close we were practically touching. His eyes blazed, and for a moment I was very, very afraid that I had pushed him too far.

"No!" He practically shrieked, and shoved me away from him. "No!" He repeated, desperation laced through that one word.

I hit the opposite wall, just hard enough to leave bruises. I yelped as I stumbled forward and lost my balance; the floor came rushing up at me.

Jasper caught me, and gently set me upright. "See?" I gasped. "I told you you don't want to kill me."

He rolled his eyes. "_You_ are an idiot." He informed me. "I nearly did just now. Twice."

I smiled. "But you resisted the first time, and we both know I wasn't going to make it out of here without injuring myself somehow."

He sighed, relaxing somewhat. "So the point of all this was what?" He asked. "That you don't hate me and I don't hate you?"

I nodded. "With a little practice, I bet we could even like each other."

He chuckled, and I realized that odd upward twist of one corner of his mouth was actually a smile. "I like you just fine, Bella." He said.

I snorted. "Yeah, well, that's what I told Rosalie about you, and she didn't believe me."

He raised his eyebrows. "So what do I have to do to prove it?" He asked. "Sit beside you on the bus? Give you my milk money for a week?"

I stared at him. Alice had said he had a sense of humor, but I hadn't believed her. He appeared to be completely serious.

I considered how to answer him. He was joking, of course, but the underlying question remained. Did I believe him? What would he have to do to prove it? And how could I convince him that I liked him just fine too?

I grinned as I figured out the answers, and looked up at him. He was waiting warily for my response. I smiled sweetly. "If the others think we actually _do_ hate each other…" I trailed off.

"They think if we aren't careful a minor misunderstanding could cause us to." Jasper corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "If they think the potential is there…" Again I stopped, waiting for him to realize what I was suggesting.

He scowled. "_You _don't have to worry about keeping Edward out of your head." He informed me. "And Alice might see anyway."

"He says you have your ways." I insisted. "Would Alice go along with it?"

He frowned, thinking. "It depends. If no one's going to end up hurt she should be fine. She may not even see it, but-" He broke off and shrugged. "She watches me."

She watched out _for_ him, I realized. To keep him out of trouble, more or less. And he was admitting this to me.

"Well?" I asked.

The suddenly wicked gleam in his eye took me by surprise. "If they've been on to you about our relationship as much as they have me…" He muttered. Then he looked straight at me. "What, exactly, do you have in mind?"

I grinned and closed the door.

Disclaimer: I am not the author and none of any of this is mine. Obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "It's not going to work, Bella. Besides, it's a bad idea."

"You don't know that." I insisted. "They're all too paranoid over the whole thing. They won't think it through."

"So then it will work. It's still a bad idea. I don't want Edward to kill me."

"He won't." I assured him, trying not to feel aggravated.

"It isn't funny."

I sighed. "It is too. Think about it. Aside from the facts of the matter."

He did, and finally conceded. "Okay, maybe. But I just don't think it's a good idea."

"After all the time they've been harassing you about our relationship?" I demanded. "You wouldn't like to get a little payback?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay. Fine. What am I looking for?"

I told him.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He said, and was out through the window in a flash. I was left alone in his room, with my plan.

I doubted. Maybe Jasper was right. Maybe it wasn't funny. Maybe it would get us into trouble. Maybe it would make Edward mad. I frowned. It probably _would_ make him mad.

But it really was harmless, and it would, hopefully, help Jasper realize that if I could joke about something like that, then it didn't bother me and he didn't need to still be beating himself up over the birthday incident.

Besides, it would be a really cheesy dress up job.

Jasper returned, laid the bag on the bed, and looked at me expectantly. "Okay." I said, and we got to work.

Two minutes later I had plastic fangs, white face makeup, and 'bite marks' and a trail of fake blood down my neck. Jasper had reluctantly applied his own fake blood to the corners of his lips and trailing down to his chin. It was disturbing.

He scowled at me. "This is ridiculous." He declared. I simply grinned at him. He stiffened. "They're coming."

"Ready?" I asked. Before he could answer, I let out a blood-curdling scream. Jasper growled. At the same time, I heard several things outside.

A growl that was practically a roar pierced the air, followed by "Bella!" At the same time, I heard someone shriek "Jasper!" It was probably Alice.

I launched myself down the stairs, Jasper close behind and snarling. There was a moment as I nearly tripped down the stairs; Jasper caught me and set me back on balance. I bolted out the door yelling and screaming.

I collided with someone cold and hard, who took one look at me and let out a growl of rage and fury. "Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me closer. "Bella? What happened?"

"Where's Jasper?" Alice demanded. Edward turned to stare at her. "Jasper!" She called, almost desperately.

I felt mean. Carlisle and Esme came running up. "What happened?" He demanded. "Where is she?" Edward moved me towards Carlisle. "Bella?" He asked, taking in my pale skin, and the 'blood.'

I felt bad as his expression changed. There was a look of shock and guilt and regret. He began muttering as he checked my pulse and began scanning me for injuries.

Esme looked torn apart.

It was time to end this. Jasper _had _been right.

Rosalie and Emmett showed up as Jasper hit the door. Everything since I made it outside had taken less than five seconds. I never even had a chance to clear things up.

Edward snarled and launched himself at Jasper, and Alice shrieked. "Stop it!" She demanded. "Somebody stop them!"

Emmett dove in between the two, and grabbed Jasper, dragging him away from everyone. Edward moved forward until Alice was suddenly in front of him, glaring.

"I would appreciate it if you _would not_ kill my husband." She informed him. "I'll do that for you."

Edward was back beside me in a flash. "Bella, it's okay. I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine." I said. No one was convinced. I groaned. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella, just because-"

He was interrupted by a huge guffaw from Emmett, who had let Jasper go as soon as Edward's attention had been focused on me. Edward turned to glare at Emmett.

Jasper was scowling. "I told you." He grumbled.

Edward was all over him in seconds. "Told her what?" He was in Jasper's face, hissing. Jasper flinched and took a step back. He didn't want a fight.

"I told her you wouldn't think it was funny." He said, speaking his words with a distinctly southern drawl.

Emmett snorted, and Edward froze. I assumed he was reading Jasper's thoughts, because he turned to study me critically, and then turned to glare at Emmett once more.

"You knew?" He demanded. Emmett shrugged.

"If you all hadn't been panicking as if it were some terrible disaster, you might have realized a couple of things. One: She had time to scream." I shuddered as I realized what that implied. If Jasper had really been going after me, I probably would have been dead in seconds. Emmett continued. "Two: She made it out the door. Three: she reached us, and we wouldn't have let Jasper kill her. Four: She wants to be a vampire anyway, so no harm would have been done. Five: She isn't sparkling."

"Does this list end anytime soon?" Rosalie complained. Emmett nodded.

"Sure, babe. Last, don't transformations start almost immediately after being bitten and last for at least a day or two?" The others stared at Emmett for several seconds. He had noticed what the rest of them had not.

I was surprised. Emmett had always seemed the densest of the lot. Yet he had worked all this out, and apparently thought it was hilarious.

"Just because I let people think I'm an idiot doesn't mean I actually am one." Emmett huffed. Rosalie was by his side in a second.

"I know you're not." She murmured into his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I still don't understand." Esme said hesitantly. "Bella is okay, then?"

Edward growled. "It's Halloween makeup. It was a joke. To get us back for pestering them about getting things worked out."

"Well, it appears they've worked things out just fine, then." Carlisle said, offering a relieved smile.

"Yeah. Sure." Edward muttered darkly, turning back to Jasper. Alice groaned, Edward growled, and Alice sighed. I was left with the feeling I had missed an argument during that split second of reactions.

I gasped as Edward turned and punched Jasper right in the face. Hard. Jasper's head snapped up, and he staggered back a few steps.

"Hey!" I said. "It was my idea!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "But he agreed to it. And managed to hide it from both of us." Both him and Alice.

"You didn't have to hit him." I insisted angrily.

Edward shrugged. "He didn't have to go along with it. Shut up, Emmett. It's not funny."

Emmett was laughing again. I wondered why. He grinned at me. "Pretty good, Bella. I've never seen a vampire go white before."

Edward glared at his brother. "Shut up, Emmett!" Emmett shut up, and sulked off. Rosalie followed with a backward glance at Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat and excused himself, taking Esme with him. This left the four of us alone.

Edward glared at Jasper once more and turned back to me. "You should clean up. That looks ridiculous." He told me, wrapping his arms around me. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That doesn't even _smell_ like real blood."

"_Now_ you notice." I complained. "And it _was_ my idea. I talked him into it. I think he was just humoring me."

Edward shrugged. "Yes, well, we're trying to teach him that when he lets himself get roped into doing something stupid, he has to suffer the consequences. Usually Emmett's the cause though."

"Last time it was you." Jasper muttered darkly at him.

I regarded Edward quizzically. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Edward grumbled. Then he kissed me on the forehead, Halloween makeup and all. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I told him honestly. I hadn't realized it would cause such disaster. I hadn't meant to set everyone on edge.

"Jasper seems fine now, though." Edward commented. So this had, at least, helped with that. I peeked around Edward to see Jasper. Alice was finally approaching him.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I spent the entire run back here seeing Bella like this while Edward ripped you to pieces."

He ducked his head. "Sorry." He said.

She nodded. "I know." Her voice was still sweeter than I had ever before heard it. She leaned forward until they were almost touching. He didn't move. She smiled again, and there was something frightening about it. "By the way," She said, turning back to go inside, "you can sleep in your room tonight."

Edward winced as Jasper sighed. "Ouch." Edward muttered, taking my hand and leading me inside.

Alice was waiting. "Get in the shower and get that stuff off you." She looked thoughtful, and burst into a grin I knew far too well. I groaned. "Of course," she continued, "we'll have to fix your hair again, you know. We can't let you run around with shower hair."

Shower hair. Alice's term for wet, unbrushed, unstyled hair. It was a worse sin than murder, and Rosalie agreed with her wholeheartedly. I was doomed.

Stupid Jasper. Why'd he even agree to go along with my idea in the first place? He could have saved us both a lot of trouble.

Author's note: I hope you like this, I was trying to think of some great joke that would just blow you all away, but it just didn't work that way. I figured, though, that it would be just Bella's luck to have an attempted prank go horribly wrong. Anyway, tell me what you think, and for those who are worried, no, Alice doesn't stay mad at him. I was going to do another chapter with them making up, but I don't think it fits here, so I'll probably write it out as a separate story. Anyway, review please!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this, just in case you mistakenly believed I thought I did.


End file.
